


heard all of the stories 'bout you, i already know (and i like it)

by chillwhiskey (payneclinic)



Series: #views from the blue line [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: D-man bonding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just shameless porn ft your fave samwell d-man pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/chillwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dudes, I’m just saying, like, Samwell was blessed with the best looking defensemen in the fucking game, you know?” Holster slurs.<br/><br/>Ransom sees Nursey send Dex a wink before agreeing with a “Prettiest d-pairs in the world, brah.”<br/><br/>Ransom isn’t as drunk as Nursey and Holster seem to be, but he definitely agrees. Holster is his soulmate, and possibly the sexiest man Ransom has ever seen, Nursey is just fucking pretty, and Dex has ‘unintentional hotness’ down to a fucking science.<br/><br/>“I’d fuck every single one of you,” Holster declares. Ransom watches as Dex chokes on his beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard all of the stories 'bout you, i already know (and i like it)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Dex/Nursey/Ransom/Holster w/ Dex/Holster doing it and Ransom/Nursey watching + getting it ON
> 
> title from Drake's Child's Play bc it seemed necessary
> 
> come find me at tumblr @chillwhiskey!

Ransom didn’t mind going back to Samwell a week early. It’s his senior year, and he can admit that he’s going to miss the Haus like crazy next year, so it’s nice to get an extra week in it. It didn’t hurt that Holster agreed to come down early, too. They’ve been here for two days when Dex and Nursey get to campus, coming down a little earlier than everyone to move into the sophomore dorms. They’re all in their room in the Haus now, eating takeout because Bitty isn’t there to cook for them for another five days and burning through the beer Ransom and Holster bought this afternoon.

“Dudes, I’m just saying, like, Samwell was blessed with the best looking defensemen in the fucking game, you know?” Holster slurs.

Ransom sees Nursey send Dex a wink before agreeing with a “Prettiest d-pairs in the world, brah.”

Ransom isn’t as drunk as Nursey and Holster seem to be, but he definitely agrees. Holster is his soulmate, and possibly the sexiest man Ransom has ever seen, Nursey is just fucking _pretty_ , and Dex has ‘unintentional hotness’ down to a fucking science.

“I’d fuck every single one of you,” Holster declares. Ransom watches as Dex chokes on his beer.

“We should,” Ransom says. All of the eyes in the room snap to him. Dex looks a little scared, but also maybe a little turned on. Nursey and Holster are nothing but hopeful.

“We should _what_?” Dex squeaks out.

“We should fuck.”

“Right now?” Nursey asks, and _god_ he’s so fucking eager. Ransom’s willing to bet he’s already half-hard just from _talking_ about this. He bets Nursey’s sensitive. It probably wouldn’t take much to rile him up, a few well-placed touches and soft words and Nursey would be putty in his hands, ready to be completely taken apart. _God,_ Ransom would love to get him in a bed and –

“No,” Holster says, and that snaps Ransom right out of his thoughts, because if Holster isn’t into this – if Holster doesn’t approve – then it’s going to be shut right the fuck down.

“No,” Holster repeats, “Not right now. I’m fucking schwasted and Nursey’s sloshed. We gotta do this sober, because if we’re fucking, I sure as shit want to remember it. Also, like, consent.”

Dex looks a little relieved at the words, but he tenses right back up when Nursey straight-up straddles him to start murmuring God knows _what_ into his ear. His cheeks are pinking up and his hand is pressing hard into the small of Nursey’s back, so it looks like he’s pretty into it, but Ransom wants full agreement before they even start to talk about this.

“Dex?” Ransom prompts. Nursey pulls away, and Dex’s eyes lock on Ransom’s.

“Yeah,” he answers simply. Ransom raises his eyebrows at him, but Dex just nods sternly. Nursey goes back to whatever it is he was saying to Dex, and watching them is starting to get Ransom hot. Nursey’s fucking _shameless_ with it, clearly groping Dex through the front of his jeans. Dex is more subdued, but it’s clear he’s turned on from the way his hands are desperately grabbing at Nursey. It’s like fucking porn.

“It’s like fucking _porn_ ,” Holster whispers next to him, and Ransom fucking loves him.

“You good with this?” Ransom asks lowly, just to be sure. Holster leans over him to whisper his _yes_ into Ransom’s mouth.

“Alright, you two need to get back to the dorms,” Ransom says when Nursey starts trying to shove his hand into Dex’s pants. Holster was right, they can’t do this with two of them drunk off their asses. He looks at Dex, who is likely to be the only other one in the room who will fully remember this conversation. “Come over tomorrow so we can talk about it, eh?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dex nods. He herds Nursey out of the room with a promise to text Ransom and Holster when they make it back safe.

“I wanna fuck him,” Holster groans into the side of Ransom’s neck.

“Which one?” Ransom laughs.

“Both of them, to be honest, but, like, if I had Dex under me – _fuck_ ,” he breaks off, biting down hard on Ransom’s neck. Ransom takes a second to picture Dex underneath Holster and he is _definitely_ into it. Holster’s a biter, and Dex’s skin would look so pretty all marked up. He wonders if Dex is into that, and makes a mental note to ask tomorrow when they come over.

“Drink a Gatorade,” Ransom orders, gesturing to the minifridge they keep in the room. “We’ll talk about it in the morning when you’re not hammered.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Holster giggles.

“You’re the captain too, Holtzy,” Ransom points out, stripping down and getting into the bed.

“Yeah I am,” Holster agrees, holding his hand out for a fist bump. “This is gonna be fucking ‘swawesome,” he mutters, peeling off his clothes and climbing onto the bed next to Ransom. Ransom thanks his past self for convincing Holster that the bunkbeds needed to go in favor of this king-sized monstrosity. He wasn’t thinking about foursomes at the time, obviously, but he doesn’t know how the hell they would’ve done this with two fucking twin-sized bunkbeds. Someone would’ve broken something.

It takes all of two minutes for Holster to be down for the count, breaths deep and calming, and Ransom isn’t far behind him.

Ransom wakes up to Holster maneuvering out of the bed to go pee. He grabs his phone to check the time, and sees that he’s got a text from Dex.

_Cool if we come over at like 2? Nursey has to finish his hw._

Ransom sends back a _Sounds good brah._

It’s 10:30 now, so he and Holster have three and a half hours to kill. When Holster gets back to the bedroom Ransom informs him that Dex and Nursey will be over at two, and Holster suggests they go get breakfast and then play some NHL while they wait.

They talk through what they want while they play, and Ransom has the unique experience of being aroused while losing atrociously at a videogame. It’s odd, but not unpleasant, he thinks.

They’ve pretty much agreed that they’ll probably be the ones directing, but final say is up to Dex and Nursey. Holster was openly moaning the entire time Ransom talked about what he wants to do to Nursey, and Ransom returned the favor when Holster started talking about Dex. By the time Dex and Nursey crash into their room, both looking a little breathless, Ransom is more than ready. One glance at Holster tells him that he’s fucking _gagging_ for it. It’s intense. He’s glad he’s sitting in his desk chair, because he probably couldn’t handle standing up right now.

“Ground rules,” Nursey says definitively. “We don’t really do safe words, ‘no’ means no, ‘stop’ means stop, ‘wait’ means wait. Anyone can stop this at any time. No permanent marks or blood. And no one is allowed to be awkward afterwards.”

Ransom and Holster both nod, and Dex and Nursey look ready to go at that, but Ransom knows they need to do a lot more talking before this thing starts.

“Anything else off limits? Places you don’t want to be touched? Things you don’t want to do?” he asks.

“I don’t like to be spanked,” Dex says. He sounds a lot more confident and steadier than he did yesterday, and Ransom is glad. “Nursey likes having his ass slapped when he’s being fucked, though.”

Ransom bites back a growl at that _very important information_.

“Hickeys?” Holster asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nursey and Dex answer in unison.

“Words you don’t like? Words you _do_ like?” Ransom questions.

“Neither of us like to be, like, degraded or embarrassed or anything like that. Both of us like – uh – terms of endearment, I guess?” Nursey trails into a question, looking to Dex for help.

“Nursey likes it if you call him ‘baby’ and things like that.” Dex explains, then adds, “And I, uh, I like that, too. Also when you tell us we’re doing good.”

“Doing _well_ ,” Nursey corrects, seemingly automatically. The way Dex flicks the side of his head seems just as automatic. Nursey shoots him a look before turning back to Ransom and Holster and asking, “What about you guys?”

Holster nods over at Ransom, so Ransom figures he’ll be doing all the talking.

“Holtzy doesn’t like to be held down or restrained in any way, but he does like to hold other people down if they’re into it. No specific areas to stay away from on either of us, but my sides are really ticklish so it’s probably not a great idea to linger too long there. No mean names or anything, but pet names are definitely good. Other than that, ask before you do anything and keep checking in, yeah?” Everyone nods at that.

“So how…” Dex starts, trailing off and looking around the room.

“What do you guys want?” Holster asks. It looks like Dex has lost a bit of his nerve, so he cuts his eyes over to Nursey, who steps in.

“Uh, we were thinking, like, if it’s chill, maybe, like – Dex with Holster and me with Rans?” he asks. Ransom needs to thank the Hockey Gods for the gift of d-men being on the same wavelength. Holster fucking high-fives him, and it might be weird but it feels appropriate in this situation. Dex and Nursey both look a little exasperated and a lot relieved at their reaction. Holster settles down at the head of the bed, with his back to the headboard.

“C’mere, Dexy,” he half-croons. Dex rolls his eyes at him, but he’s quick to crawl up the bed and sit down straight in Holster’s lap. Ransom is impressed. Holster just fucking goes for it, kissing Dex with all the enthusiasm and sloppiness that Ransom loves. Dex is pretty into it, too, if the sounds he’s making are any indication.

Ransom gestures for Nursey to come over to him, and the little smirk on Nursey’s face and the confidence in his stride is so hot Ransom has to bite his lip. When Nursey gets within an arm’s length of him, he grabs his hips, turning him and pulling him down so he’s sitting on Ransom’s lap, with his back pressed to Ransom’s chest.

Dex and Holster are losing clothes fast at this point, and they both look like they’re on fucking _fire_ , desperately trying to put each other out. He and Nursey are different, though. They’re both content to let themselves simmer and burn for a while. Ransom tugs Nursey’s shirt off and unbuttons and unzips his pants, but he leaves it at that. He can tell that Nursey’s eyes are trained on Dex and Holster too, completely down to their boxers and writhing against one another. Ransom starts trailing kisses down Nursey’s neck when Dex starts doing the same to Holster. He takes his mouth off Nursey when Dex gets to Holster’s collarbone so he can say, “Mark him up there, Dex.”

Nursey squirms a little in his lap as Holster moans at the feeling of Dex’s teeth on him. Ransom drops a hand down to rub a little at him through his undone jeans, and likes the unabashed moan Nursey lets out. _This is going to be fun_ , he thinks.

“You like watching them, babe?” he murmurs into Nursey’s ear, punctuating it with a little nip to his earlobe. Nursey chokes out a _yes_ and squirms a little more, which is a _very_ promising response to a little bit of dirty talk. In front of them, Dex is pulling Holster’s boxers off.

“Can I blow you?” Dex asks. Ransom chuckles a little at how hard Holster nods.

“Look how eager he is,” Ransom says, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. His hand is still rubbing Nursey slowly, and he starts moving his hips in a slow grind.

“ _Fuck_ , Rans,” Nursey moans, at the exact same moment as Holster starts a long ramble of curses and praise and encouragements.

“That’s good, that’s so fucking good, baby, keep going, doing so well, _shit_ , Dex,” he groans. One of his hands is cupping Dex’s head, the other is tangled in the sheets. They look so good, Ransom almost wants to take a picture. Dex moans around Holster’s dick, and Nursey lets out a moan of his own, almost in response. Ransom bites back a comment about how cute they are, opting to tug his own shirt off and throw it in the direction of their laundry basket.

“Don’t come yet, Holtzy,” he orders. Holster looks pained, but nods and pulls Dex off. Dex’s whine cracks the top-ten hottest noises Ransom has ever heard.

So does the noise Nursey lets out when Holster pulls Dex up and says, “I wanna fuck you, baby.”

“ _Please_ ,” Dex breathes.

Ransom taps Nursey’s hip and says “Up,” as Holster reaches over to the bedside table for their lube and condoms. Nursey looks a little unsteady on his feet as he scrambles to get up, so Ransom steadies him with hands on his hips. This eventually devolves into him pressing Nursey against the wall of their bedroom and leaning down that little bit to kiss him.

Ransom could’ve guessed that Nursey was a good kisser, but he never would’ve imagined Nursey was _this_ good. He wonders how Dex even survives make out sessions with Nursey, when Ransom feels like his brain is being melted after a few seconds. Nursey throws everything he has into his kisses, pushing up into Ransom’s space and tilting his head to get that much deeper. Ransom’s brain cells are fried, but he still manages to shove Nursey’s jeans and boxers down, and he only fumbles with his own pants once before stepping out of them. Almost immediately, Nursey’s leg is up and around his hip. He has to break the kiss to moan when Nursey grinds into him, and then he really can’t help himself from getting his hands under Nursey’s thighs and lifting him, pressing him into the wall.

“This okay?” he breathes out against Nursey’s neck.

“Fucking _yes_ ,” Nursey moans. Ransom starts on a hickey at the base of Nursey’s neck, still holding him up and slowly grinding their hips together. He wishes he could see Dex and Holster, but he’s not ready to move from this position just yet, so he settles for the next best thing.

“Talk to me, babe, tell me what they’re doing,” he says to Nursey. He has an idea of what’s going on – he can hear Dex’s little punched-out moans and Holster’s words of encouragement – but he wants to hear it from Nursey.

“They’re – _fuck_ – Dex is on his back, and Holster is fingering him. He look so good – they both look so good, Dex is so turned on, _I’m_ so turned on,” he says between gasps. “ _Rans_ , shit, that feels good, don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he responds, though he can feel the burn in his arms. He finishes the hickey before he hikes Nursey up against him and turns, carrying him the two steps to the bed and practically throwing him down. Nursey is grabbing for him as soon as he hits the bed, pulling Ransom on top of him and throwing both legs back around his waist.

Side-by-side with them on the bed, Ransom can hear clearly everything that’s going on with Dex and Holster. He and Nursey are still moving against each other, but both of their eyes are trained on Dex and Holster.

“ _Please_ , Holster, please,” Dex begs. Ransom doesn’t know why, but he _loves_ watching Dex beg for Holster. It’s almost as nice as watching Holster beg for him.

“Please what, sweetheart?” Holster coos, and Ransom can see the way he twists his fingers where they’re inside Dex. He knows firsthand just how fucking devastating Holster’s hands can be, so he’s a little amazed Dex can even form words at this point.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _please_ ,” he whines. All four of them moan simultaneously, and Ransom is so fucking glad they’re the only ones in the Haus.

Holster turns to look at Ransom then, and Ransom nods and smiles at him, throwing in a little wink to make Holster smile. He can see Dex and Nursey having a similar exchange.

Nursey’s back to squirming in his arms and making little noises in the back of his throat, so Ransom leans down to kiss him again. He keeps kissing him until he hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper and Holster’s choked-out “ _Rans_.”

He turns to see Dex still sprawled out on his back, with a pillow underneath his hips. Both of his legs are locked around Holster’s waist, and both of his hands are pressed to Holster’s firm chest. Both of them are pink all over, and Dex has bite marks scattered all over his body.

“You look so good,” he says, intending it for everybody in the goddamn room. Ransom can see that Holster is teasing Dex a little, now, and Dex is begging like he’s never wanted anything besides Holster. Ransom wonders if he’s always like this. He wonders if it’s even more when he’s with Nursey, and then wonders how Nursey ever lets him out of bed if that’s true.

“Fuck him, Holster,” Nursey commands, moving a hand off Ransom to tug once at Dex’s hair as Holster finally pushes in.

Ransom might combust with how hot it is. Dex is moaning openly, and Holster’s ducked down to start mouthing at his ear and spew the kind of dirty talk that gets Ransom off in _seconds_.

“You feel so good, babe,” he groans, “I can’t believe how hot you are like this, Dex. You’re so good, doing so well for me, baby.”

Ransom reaches over to grab the lube and slicks his hand before grabbing himself and Nursey. Nursey goes crazy for it, back to writhing and moaning so loud Ransom thinks the whole campus might be able to hear him.

“ _Harder_ ,” Dex hisses out next to him, and Ransom doesn’t hold back his own moan at that. Holster grabs Dex’s hips to tip them up just a little bit, and now Dex’s moans are rivaling Nursey’s for loudest.

“Ransom, I’m so close,” Nursey groans, tipping his head back as Ransom moves his hand faster. Ransom takes that as an invitation, and leans down to set his teeth against Nursey’s neck.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dex chants. “Holster, please, I’m gonna – _yes_ ,” he breaks off. Ransom looks over just in time to see Dex shake through his orgasm as Holster fucks him through it. Ransom realizes that Dex just came untouched, and he can’t bite back his moan.

“Keep going,” Nursey gasps, looking straight at Holster, “He likes it, keep going.”

Dex is gasping and moaning and nodding, which Holster clearly takes as confirmation, so he doesn’t let up. Ransom is so turned on he could cry, and his hips are jerking into his hand, now. Nursey makes a little choking noise that trails off into a long, drawn-out moan, and then he’s coming all over both of them. Ransom bites down on his neck, which seems to be the right move, because Nursey is grabbing at his head to keep him there, hips still twitching up.

Ransom keeps both of them in his hand until Nursey whines and reaches down to grab at Ransom’s dick. It takes Nursey two strokes to make Ransom come, just adding to the mess between them. Holster’s not far behind him, letting out something between a groan and a shout as he comes. Dex is still making little whimpering noises, and Ransom looks over at Nursey, but Nursey is smiling at Dex sleepily, so it must be normal. Holster leans down to kiss Dex as he pulls out, breaking away to tie off the condom and throw it in the trashcan by their bed.

“Holy mother of fuck,” Holster swears.

“Same,” Nursey gasps from under Ransom. Ransom rolls over to grab some tissues and clean himself, Nursey, and Dex up. He gets them all mostly clean, but they’re still definitely going to need to wash these sheets when they get up.

It takes a second for them all to arrange comfortably on the bed, but eventually they figure it out, with Nursey pretty much on top of Ransom, Dex curled into his side, and Holster spooning Dex.

“Talk about team bonding,” Dex jokes, and it’s so surprising coming from Dex that Ransom almost pushes Nursey off of him with how hard he laughs.

He leans over to get a look at the clock on their bedside table and has to laugh. “Dudes, we just had a midday foursome.”

“ _Afternoon delight_ ,” Holster hums. Ransom reaches over to smack his shoulder.

“We should order some pizza or something,” Nursey mutters into Ransom’s chest.

“He’s always sleepy after he comes,” Dex says, rubbing circles into Nursey’s back.

“Take a nap, Nursey, we’ll wake you up when the pizza gets here,” Holster says, grabbing his phone and calling in an order.

“’Kay,” Nursey half-slurs once Holster’s off the phone, “But next time we do this someone’s fucking me.”

“I volunteer,” Holster laughs.

Ransom turns to Dex and winks before saying, “You and me, Dexy.”

“Give me like thirty minutes and some Gatorade, first.”

“Pizza’s gonna be here in forty,” Holster chimes in.

“Give me forty minutes, some Gatorade, and a couple slices of pizza, then,” Dex amends. Ransom reaches above Dex’s head to fist bump Holster. It feels appropriate for the situation. They’ll celly a little harder later, after they’ve all had pizza and Holster and Dex have fucked Nursey and Ransom’s brains out.


End file.
